New Place Same Fight
by dhfreak06
Summary: Hermione has move away from Europe trying to handle the lost of her love ones. She goes and attends Stanford. However she learns that nothing will ever be easy in life. SupernaturalHarryPotterBuffytheVampireSlayer Crossover STORY HAS BEEN RE-VAMP
1. Lost

**A/N: The chapter has been Re-Vamped. Thanks for the wonderful ****dharkcharlotte for helping me out in the story. **

Chapter One - Lost

Hermione had run from her past as soon as it was conceivably possible. Living in Europe only served to keep the horrible memories and pain fresh. Stanford had seemed to be the best option

After the war with Voldemort, she was left alone. Death Eaters had attacked her home a few weeks before the last battle; leaving her without a family. Harry had succeeded in destroying the Dark Lord but not without paying the ultimate price. Not only did she have to deal with Harry's loss, but Ron's as well. The youngest Weasley male had dueled with Lucius Malfoy and lost. Instead of a Trio, there was now only one. 

Stanford University had accepted her without question and though busy, life had been peaceful. Since nothing magical had happened since moving to America and starting classes, Hermione resolved to do her best to keep it that way.

Her circle of friends was deliberately small. The first friend she had made was Dawn Summers. The two had been very quiet with each other in the beginning. After a few weeks had passed they became comfortable around each other. Hermione felt as if she were becoming part of the world once again.

During her time at Stanford she found herself becoming attached to two individuals other than Dawn. At first she resisted the attachments. One friend seemed like such a risk and didn't want to lose any more friends. However, the other two individuals kept on pursuing her. In the end, Hermione gave up and started spending time with the crowd. Sam and Jessica together were very persuasive.

She enjoyed their company and the time they shared with her. Unfortunately, that would soon change. 

Hermione was always very careful with her belongings and keeping her private things private. But Murphy's Law was ever-present there was always a first time for everything. She had left a picture of her and the boys out. When she got home late in the afternoon, she found Dawn looking at it.

As Hermione entered the room, Dawn asked, "Hey, who are they?" pointing to the framed picture.

"Just some boys I went to school with." She kept her answer short, hoping that the conversation would not go further that what it already had. She should have known that would be impossible as it was Dawn asking the question.

"They're cute, were they ended up doing to school?"

"They didn't finish school." Hermione felt tears starting to form at the back of her eyes.

"Oh. Well, do you still talk to them because; you know we could invite them to a party and have like a double date." The big grin on her face made it obvious what Dawn was thinking about.

"I can't call them." Hermione winced, no longer hopeful that the questions would end. 

"You don't talk to them anymore?" Dawn seemed very determined to continue with her interrogation.

Hermione couldn't take it any longer without breaking down. This issue was just too sensitive and private.

"No, I can't because they're dead." _'There she finally said it out loud. Her friends are dead and there is nothing she can do to bring them back to life.'_

She slowly walked to her bed and sat down.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be pushy." Dawn walked over and took a seat next to her. "How long ago was it?"

Hermione hesitated, but answered the question. "It was a few years ago." She turned her face away from Dawn as she answered.

"You know you can always talk to me about anything, I'm your friend and I'm here if you need me".

"Thank you." After a few moments of silence, Hermione said, "I think I'll go out and take a walk."

"Okay." Dawn watched Hermione walk out the door. She knew that there was something more to her friend's story. It was evident in the emotions clouding Hermione's face. She'd seen that look in the mirror and on Buffy's face too many times. 

Hermione couldn't do it. She just couldn't share her emotions yet and she needed to get away from the four walls closing in. Even though it was late at night, Hermione found herself headed toward Sam and Jessica's; just pass by and see if they were still awake.

As she approached, Hermione saw Sam climbing out of a black Chevy Impala. She caught his eye as he slammed the door. He waved a greeting as the car sped off; leaving him standing in the middle of the street.

"Hey Hermione! What're you doing out here alone this late?" He called out as she walked toward him. 

Hermione shrugged. "Just needed to think. Mind if I go up with you?" she asked as she stopped and peered up into his smiling but tired face.

"Sure come on." He said as he gestured her forward with his bag.

"Thanks, you think Jess is still up?"

"I think she is."

"So where were you?" asking as she pointed at the bags.

"Oh, just a family outing with my brother." He answered quickly as if it was a normal thing he did with his brother.

"I didn't know you had a brother." She stopped and waited for Sam to use his keys and open the door..

He looked a little sheepish. "Yeah, I don't usually hangout with him."

Sam opened the door and let Hermione in first. "Jess?!" He called for her; but neither heard an answer. He heard the sound of the shower running and turned back to her. "She may be taking a shower." He said as he pulled the outer door shut.

Sam walked into the next room and threw his bags to the floor. Right behind him, Hermione leaned on the door frame and watched him fall on the bed face up, his exhaustion evident.

She couldn't help feeling guilty and said, "I'll go if... " but her voice dried up at the expression of horror on Sam's face. A wash of fear swept over her when he shouted. "No! Jessica!"

She followed his gaze and found a nightmare on the ceiling. One of her worst nightmares. Jess was pinned to the ceiling, a bloody gash darkening her stomach. Hermione was frozen at the sight of yet another friend dying. Flames erupted in an instant and Jess was immediately enveloped.

Merlin, they needed to help her! They couldn't just leave Jess to burn! Hermione needed her wand. Reaching for it, she remembered it was in its hidden spot in her dorm room. Someone ran in the room from behind, passing her frozen form to make a grab at Sam. It was a man, slightly shorted then Sam, but a little older. He pulled at Sam despite her friend's protest and yelled, "Come on!" at her as he drug Sam through the door and out of the apartment.

At a run, Hermione followed them out of the building with a feeling of hopelessness. Someone had obviously called the fire department because they could hear the siren's approaching.

The three of them came to a stop beside the vintage muscle car she'd seen earlier.

"Sammy, look at me!" The man that had dragged Sam out was trying to get his attention. Sam seemed to ignore him as he walked around to the back of the car and started rummaging around in the trunk.

Hermione could clearly see the expression on Sam's face. The desire for revenge was clear and it was one she knew well. By the expressions on the men's faces, they knew exactly what they were up against. She followed Sam, knowing by the look on his face what he was going to say.

He closed the trunk and turned to her as she reached him. "Hermione I have to leave..."

She cut his goodbye short. "I'm coming with you."

A/N: What do you guys think? Please comment.


	2. trust

**A/N: The chapter has been Re-Vamped. Thanks for the wonderful ****dharkcharlotte for helping me out in the story. Thanks for the wonderful review. **

Chapter Two - Trust

Sam stared at her with confusion. What was she talking about?

'_What was Hermione thinking? Oh sure, he was going to go to the police station and say, "Hi my girlfriend was set on-fire by the demon that killed my mother 22 years ago." Oh, that would go over just great.'_ His silent rant was cut short by Hermione's firm tone. 

"I know, you know what killed Jess and I want to help you catch it. I need to help." She spoke to him with a unwavering determination in her tone and eyes. This was something she needed. What just occurred made her realize that her life was never going to be normal. Hermione needed to face her reality. She was a magnet for danger and there would always be something waiting in the shadows. 

Dean stood behind the woman, facing Sam and watched the mostly silent conversation between her and his brother, thinking, _'Who the hell is this chick and how the hell does she know what killed my brothers girlfriend?'_

"Why should we trust you to come with us?" Dean asked, drawing their attention from their soundless conversation to him. 

Hermione didn't know how to answer that question. She knew that if she were in their position, she would be asking the same question. He looked around and noticed there were police officers gathering in the area and people had started to come out to see the fire.

"We need to take this conversation somewhere else now." He said as he made his way to the driver's side of the Impala.

Sam and Hermione agreed and climbed in. Once they were out of the area, Dean searched for a likely place to leave the girl so he and Sam could get started.

"So where we dropping you off?" Dean asked her as he watched her in the rearview mirror.

"You mean, where are we going so I can pick up my things?" She corrected him.

Dean stopped the car and turned back to look at her directly. "Listen here you, I don't know how the hell you know about what happen back there and truthfully I don't care. I don't know you and I don't trust you."

Sam hadn't said a word since entering the car and he made no effort to interrupt their argument.

Hermione just stared at the back of Sam's head after the driver stopped barking at her.

"Look I don't care if you don't trust me. I just saw one of my best friends murdered!" The word 'again' didn't pass her lips; although it had been a close call. "I'm not just going to sit back and do nothing. I'm going out there and look for what killed her. I just thought it would be most expedient to go with you two since I think you know what was behind this. But if you don't want me along I will find 'IT' on my own. I just thought that together we could find it quicker." She paused to catch her breath and then continued. "I thought that Sam would understand." She caught Sam's eye in the mirror. "I thought you would trust me enough to go with you. You're not the only one that lied here. I didn't tell you I knew that there were real monsters for the same reason you didn't tell me. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. I haven't been happy in a long time."

With that said; Hermione shot out of the car without any warning. If they didn't want any help then she was going to do it on her own. She headed towards her dorm. Hermione needed to get out of town tonight. Thankfully, she knew Dawn would be probably asleep by now. It pained her to leave her newfound friend, but she couldn't risk more harm to her friends. The un-normal followed her like a cloud over her head and she didn't wish to risk anything or anyone else. As she started walking she heard the sound of the car door open.

"Hermione wait!" Sam called out to her as he ran to catch up. She turned around to find him barely an inch from her.

"Sam look just do what you have to do with..." She stopped as she remembered that she didn't know who the man with them was. He was leaning on car door, watching her and Sam closely.

"Dean… my brother." Sam answered her unspoken question. "We hunt things like this." he stated. She felt a twinge of sympathy. Sam looked exhausted and ready to break down. There had simply been too much to process for one night and Hermione felt she was adding too much pressure on her friend. She leaned in closer.

"I'm sorry." she said in a whisper. Her head fell and she stared at the ground. "It's just... I can't go through this again." Hermione was trying so hard to hold the tears back.

"What do you mean again? Hermione?" He pulled her into a hug and tried to make her look at him.

"Losing people I care about..." She answered, finally meeting his gaze.

He stared at her in surprise. "I guess we have more things in common after all."

"So is she coming or not." Dean yelled from his side of the car and grumbled to himself. "Even though I don't agree one bit... "

"She's coming." Sam stated firmly.

"This is going to be fun" Dean said as he sat in the driver's seat..

Hoping this wasn't something they'd all regret, Sam and Hermione climbed back into the car as well. 


	3. truth part 1

**A/N: The chapter has been Re-Vamped. Thanks for the wonderful ****dharkcharlotte for helping me out in the story. Thanks for the wonderful review. **

Chapter three – Truth (part 1)

As soon as they pulled up in-front of Hermione's building, she headed to her dorm room to gather her belongings. She was going to miss being in school. But Hermione well knew that this was something she needed to do; she couldn't just stand by and do nothing. Something was coming; would always be coming and she couldn't stop it.

Hermione crept into her dorm room as quietly as possible. She was relieved to see that Dawn was already asleep. She really didn't want to explain to her friend about her sudden departure.

Walking slowly to her desk, Hermione took out the one thing she'd wished never to use again. Her wand. A wave of anger washed over her. If she'd had the wand in her possession earlier tonight, she might have been able to help save Jessica from dying a horrible death.

But that opportunity had come and gone. Grabbing her wand, she turned and reached under her bed to pull out the duffle bag stored there. It was simple matter to set the open bag on the bed and perform a simple packing spell. All of her belongings assembled themselves inside. The simplicity of it was the one thing she'd truly missed about not using magic.

That thought brought the realization that she'd not yet mentioned her 'abilities to either Sam or his brother. 

Her gaze swept the room once more; making sure she left nothing behind and landed on Dawn. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt, but she knew she had to do this. She couldn't fight against what she was meant to do, so she wrote a short note to her friend.

_Dear Dawn,_

I am so sorry to be leaving like this. But I think this is the only way I can do it. I must leave. I can't stay in school. I can't explain why but I just want you to know that I am going to be okay. Don't worry about me.

Sincerely,  
Your friend,

_Hermione Granger_

She couldn't afford to leave much information so she left it at that. One more quick sweep of the room and then she returned to the car, relieved that it was still parked where she'd left it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sam asked as she reached the car. 

"Positive." She answered as she placed her bag in the trunk.

"We have work to do." She said as she closed the trunk.

"Okay then, let's hit the road." Dean said as they all climbed in.

After an hour of silence Hermione finally spoke. "So what is it exactly that attacked Jessica?" 

"Woah, hold on there. Firstly, we ask the questions here. Remember, you're the one that came with us." Dean said from the driver's seat.

Hermione paused for a second, considering. "Fine, but I get to ask a question for every question you ask… You may go first." She said with a small smile.

Dean looked irritated, but agreed. "How do you know about the supernatural?" He asked; his eyes on the road. Sam remained quiet, still trying to process the events of the night. 

_'It's now or never.'_ Hermione thought. "I'm a Witch".

The word 'Witch' had Dean standing on his brakes, stopping the Impala in the middle of the road. Luckily, no one was behind him. 

"You're a witch?! And just when were you going to tell us this valuable piece of information? During our ritual sacrifice?" He bellowed as he dug around under his seat. He shot his brother a glare. "You didn't know your little 'friend' was a Witch Sammy? You've gotten rusty dude." 

"Dean stop! Let her finish explaining." Sam demanded, pulling Dean back and preventing his brother from reaching the gun under the seat.

Hermione was truly shocked and it showed. "You actually believe that all Witches perform sacrificial enchantments and spill the blood of innocents?" Her face paled.

"Yeah." Dean answered. "What else would they do?"

"Argh, you are so narrow minded, just like..." Hermione stopped herself before she said Ron's name. Luckily they didn't understand the significance of her last words. She recovered immediately and responded.

"I am not an evil witch and if that's what you think then you're thick headed. Yes I am a witch but not all witches and wizards are evil." She explained to the eldest Winchester. "I was born with certain abilities that aren't found in a normal person and I access them with this..." She pulled out her wand.

Dean looked at her like she was insane and Sam watched with curiosity.

"A stick? You go poking people with it?" Dean asked with a grin. 

"No you idiot, it's a wand. I do spells with it." She said with an irritated snap.

"So you use it like, Merlin?" Sam asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"So how did you find out you could do that stuff?" Dean asked; gesturing at her wand.

"I'll answer that question after you've answered one of mine." She said sweetly.

Dean rolled his eyes at her change of subject. "Fine."

"Dean. We should move out of the middle of the road first don't you think?" Sam suggested.

"Oh, right." Dean started the car again and moved down the road a short distance.

"I think we should get some rest first. We're all too wiped out for serious discussion." He suggested when he spotted the sign indicating the presence of a motel only ten miles further..

"I think you're right" Sam agreed, wisely not commenting on his brother's unusual gentlemanly behavior.

"Fine, but could you answer my question on the way there?" Hermione asked. After all, they'd all agreed on the equitable exchange of information.

"Go ahead and shoot sweet heart." Dean said.

Hermione could feel the grin in his voice as he responded.

"Do you know what killed Jessica?" She asked in a serious tone.

Neither Sam nor Dean answered the question quickly. They stayed silent until Sam finally answered her question. . 

"Yes"

"Well, what was it?" she asked; exasperated.

Dean shook his head, clearly mocking Hermione. "Now let's not get selfish. That was two questions. It's our turn now."

"You really are annoying, you know that?" Hermione snapped at him.

"Thank you, it's one of my many charms" He grinned, clearly enjoying how much he was getting her.

"I have now idea how you two could possibly be related." She said as she turned to Sam.

"I can't even answer that question," Sam met her eyes in the mirror. 

"Fine, I guess I could answer another of your questions now." She said.

Dean pulled up to the motel office." I think it's gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow darlin'. Despite my desire to know more intimate details of your life, I need sleep more." He put the car in park and climbed out; walking to the office without another word. Hermione just nodded silently, following him with Sam close behind.

"You guys could get your stuff from the car. I'll get the room."

Hermione grew even more irritated at his high-handed manner and attempt to blow them off. "What do you mean 'room'? I need one for myself."

Dean scowled and replied. "Not tonight sweet heart. You're rooming with us tonight"

"What?!" Sam and Hermione exclaimed at the same time.

"Dean are you crazy? Hermione needs her privacy." Sam argued.

"Look Sam, tomorrow we can check out her story, but right now; we don't know what's going on. We can't risk anything right now and we all need to be on the same page." Dean stated.

Sam fell silent at his brother's explanation. Dean actually had a point and Sam knew he couldn't afford to lose anyone else tonight.

"Hermione, Dean actually as a point" He entreated.

Hermione had no desire to argue right now. Everyone was exhausted and she knew they really needed to wait til morning so everyone had a clear head. 

"Fine" She responded, avoiding his eyes. She turned back to the car to collect her bag.

Entering the room, Hermione saw the two double beds and an old sofa along the far wall.

"So where am I sleeping?" She asked as she turned to look at Dean. 

**What do you guys think? Please review. Reviews keep me going.**


	4. Authors Note Please Read

**Authors Note:** Hey guys sorry for this false chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that the previous chapters have been re-vamp. Dharkcharlotte help me a lot with a lot of the corrections. The next chapter of the story is currently being edited right now and I will be writing the next chapter soon.

Thanks you guys for following the story. Keep reviewing. Your reviews keep me writing. Thanks.


	5. trust 2

**A/N: The chapter has been Re-Vamped. Thanks for the wonderful ****dharkcharlotte for helping me out in the story. Thanks for the wonderful review. **

Chapter four – Truth (part 2)

Dean looked around the room as he entered; Hermione asking where she was sleeping as he took in the familiar sight of two double beds and an old sofa along the far wall. He dropped his stuff by the bed closest to the door and pointed to the couch.

"You're joking… right?" She asked incredulously; folding her arms across her chest as she turned her glare on him.

"Umm… Nope." Dean responded as he moved to the bed he'd already claimed.

"Look Hermione, you can take my bed." Sam offered before Hermione could start an argument with his brother. He couldn't handle any more arguing on top of everything that had already happen. He just didn't have the strength emotionally.

Hermione took a deep breath; many years of arguing with bull headed Gryffindors had taught her how to control her temper. She eyed his tall frame and compared it to the short length of the grotty couch and sighed.

"It's okay Sam. I can sleep on the couch. Besides I am a lot smaller than you. You just won't fit in it," she said while heading towards the couch.

"See it's all settled." Dean smirked as he pulled something out of his bag.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione shouted. Without warning, she finally exploded; the feelings held in check since witnessing her friend's gruesome death by fire releasing unexpectedly.

Dean had been acting as if he didn't care about what happened and Sam was still in state of shock; blindly following his brother's lead.

"Sam, I haven't seen you express any reaction or emotion since we escaped the fire in your apartment! I can't …" Hermione's ranting was cut short by Sam's unexpected response.

"Emotion? Reaction? What about you? You haven't shown much to speak of either. How the hell do you want me to react? Crawl into a corner and cry? I just watched my girlfriend go up in flames as she lay pinned to the ceiling." He bellowed. Sam tried to pace, but the room was just too small and crowded. He had to settle for standing near the bathroom and glaring everywhere but at the other people in the room..

Hermione was beyond tired of holding in all of the emotion she held in her chest. The barely tolerable pain she'd been experiencing day after day had only increased with the additional loss of Jessica.

"I …" Hermione didn't know how to respond to Sam. She knew better than some how it felt to lose someone.

Dean just stared at them. This was some heavy chick flick stuff and he didn't know how to react to the situation laid out before him.

Sam exploded at the sound of Hermione's tentative voice. "What Hermione? You don't have anything to say?!" He yelled as he walked toward her. He grabbed her arms; shocking both her and Dean. "Well! Tell me how I should feel!"

"Sam that's enough!" Dean yelled. Sam was seriously scaring Dean with his reaction. Hermione was on the verge of tears. She looked into Sam's eyes; trying to be strong, but she'd never seen him behave this way. Never seen him lose control of his anger before.

She pushed Sam away from her, surprised he gave way so easily. "You aren't the only one that's lost someone Sam. At least you still have your brother." She said, her tone softly accusing as she grabbed up her change of clothing and made for the bathroom.

As she entered the restroom Dean turned on his brother. "Sam what the hell was that?"

"I don't know." He responded as he sat on the edge of the bed. Running his hand through his hair; Sam laid back on the bed and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"You gotta pull it together man." Although he didn't acknowledge it, they both knew he heard Dean.

Both Dean and Sam were already in bed when Hermione exited the bathoom.

She put her discarded clothing in her bag and went to the couch. She made her bed with the extra sheets and laid down; turning away from the brothers to stare at the faded upholstery. How was she supposed to sleep after what had just happened between her and Sam? She continued to stare at the gaudy couch until she heard movement from one of the beds behind her. She held still until she heard the door of the room open and then close again.

Hermione turned around to see that it was Sam that had gotten up and gone outside. Since she was wearing flannel pajama pants and a shirt, she only grabbed her coat and shoes and followed him outside. As she closed the door quietly, she saw her friend standing at the side of the road. She approached him carefully since she really didn't want to startle him and he seemed lost in his thoughts.

Hermione stopped beside him and was both relieved and distressed to see the tears running down his cheeks. She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"She's really gone isn't she?" He asked after what seemed like an eternity.

"Yes." She replied; trying to be strong and hold back the tears she also wanted to shed.

His knees gave out, no longer able to support him under the weight of his grief and Hermione fell to her knees beside him. "Let it out Sam, the only way to get through this is to let it all out." She murmured as she followed her own advice and released the tears she'd been holding in.

"Oh Sam. I'm so sorry." Hermione crooned through her tears as she held him; tightening her small arms around his shaking frame. "We have to be strong."

Throughout their emotional breakdown neither of them noticed Dean watching over them from the window. He watched as Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around Sam and knew he needed to be strong for his brother. And right now that meant finding his father and killing the son of a bitch that destroyed his family's lives.

**A/N: Thank you so much for you guys who have been following the story I am enjoying writing this piece will promise to bring more soon. Will try to update it every week or sooner. **


	6. Revelations

Hello everyone I would like to apologies for the delay of this chapter

_Hello everyone I would like to apologies for the delay of this chapter. I will get right on it once again. Thank you dharkcharlotte for helping me out in this chapter. Also, I apologies for the length of them, I notice I work better if they are short length. _

_Thank you for all your reviews and your patients. _

**Chapter 5 – Revelations **

Hermione and Sam returned to the room and saw that Dean was still sleeping. They exchanged sad smiles and went to their separate beds. Emotional exhaustion overcame both of them and sleep came quickly.

Dawn came on the heels of a nightmare for both Sam and Hermione. Sam's shouting of Jessica's name brought Hermione out of her horrible dream. Dean slept on without a care and didn't wake until both of them had already showered. He jumped up and took over the bathroom, finishing quickly and sitting on his bed to lace up his boots.

"So, are we all talking now?" Dean asked, his eyes on Hermione.

"I guess we are." she responded, her gaze alternating between the brothers before it stopped on Dean.

The silence grew between the three, and it seemed as if neither were willing to begin. Sam broke the quiet. "We don't know much about the demon that killed Jess." Sam's voice was still husky with emotion.

"We just know that it has a thing for our family." Dean finished before Hermione could ask anything.

"How do you know it's after your family?" Hermione asked.

"It killed our mother when I was baby." Sam answered.

"Oh, Sorry." Hermione said, her gaze dropped and silence grew in the room again.

Dean interrupted the quiet this time. "We've been trying to get information on the demon ever since 'IT' killed our mother. But the only one that may have any information is our father."

"Can you contact him so we can find this thing?" She asked, relieved that they weren't completely in the dark.

"Not easily. We don't know were he is, just coordinates of where he might be." Sam answered with a frustrated tone. Hermione glanced up to catch Sam glaring at Dean. Dean saw her watching and rolled his eyes at her.

She was torn between so many emotions right now, amusement at Dean and Sam's brotherly behavior was unexpected and close on its heels was guilt. She pushed it all back. There was important work to do. Feelings would have to wait. "And the coordinates, that's where we are heading?" Hermione asked.

Both Dean and Sam nodded.

"And that is how we got into this business. What about you? What's your story?" Dean asked her.

Her gaze dropped again, dreading both their reaction to what she was about to reveal and the pain associated with dredging up buried memories. "Well… as I mentioned before, I am a witch. In England there is a school for wizards and witches. If a child manifests magical ability then they are invited to attend at age eleven. I was sent an invitation and attended school in Scotland for seven years. Well… Six actually. Due to circumstances I'd rather not go into, I tested out of my seventh year." She said still not meeting their gaze.

"So you went to an actually school where they taught you how to wave a stick around?" Dean asked as he stared at her with an odd expression.

"Yes." She smiled at his comment; her gaze remaining in her lap.

"Are there schools like that here? Why haven't we heard of them?" Sam asked.

"Well, I suppose that the schools were originated in Europe and in Asia. Since the wizard ministry may have not approved on any relationship with the colonies that settle to the Americas. They believe that they were being to liberal with the muggle by showing them their abilities. Which that started the whole process of the Salem Witch trials." Hermione said in a knowledgeable way.

"I haven't really read about American wizardry. But I suppose that is why Wicca was more common in the Americas. I think I have to do more research on this subject." She said, quietly angry with herself for not knowing anything about this subject. She should have thought to do research on this matter.

"Your parents know about this and let you come to America?" Sam's question interrupted her internal rant.

"My parents knew of all of it. They past away a few years back." She said as she finally met their gaze.

"Sorry," Sam responded.

Hermione sent him a small smile and returned her attention to the subject at hand. "So I guess we are going to where ever your father wrote he may be." She said as she stood.

Sam stared at her strangely but didn't comment on her sudden change of subject.

"Okay" Dean said as he also stood. "We need to head toward those coordinates."

Sam took the opportunity to go to the bathroom and Hermione nodded in agreement with Dean. She turned to pack up her belongings. The sense of a presence behind her had Hermione dropping the bag to the floor and she turned around. Dean stood behind her, the expression on his face a mixture of discomfort and apology.

He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "Look I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk last night, I …"

She could tell this apology was hard for him and interrupted. "It's okay, we were all out of it yesterday." She offered a small smile and dropped her gaze to the floor. "I got the feeling that you don't apologize very often." she said. Her gaze left the floor and watched as his fingers threaded through his hair.

"You got that right," His smile was rueful and he shot a conspirator look at the bathroom door. "Don't tell Sammy that I apologized, okay?" His smile broke out into a grin, reminding her of a mischievous little boy.

"Don't worry I won't." Hermione turned and resumed her packing.

Sam exited the bathroom soon after and within minutes, the car was packed and on the road once again.

"Where do the coordinates lead to?" Hermione asked from the back seat.

"Some where call Blackwater Ridge in Colorado," said Sam as he looked at the map.

"Fun." Hermione's tone indicated her thoughts were of a different opinion as she leaned back in her seat.

The trip to Colorado was far from fun. Between Dean and Hermione arguing, and the constant nightmares that plagued both Hermione and Sam, everyone was on edge. They thought they were hiding it, but Dean had noticed both of them were having nightmares.

If it had just been him and Sam, Dean might have bullied Sam into copping to the nightmares. So he didn't bring it up to avoid possible girl tears from Hermione. He avoided the subject, knowing well what the source of those nightmares was. However, that thought may not entirely true.


End file.
